Gemini
by Whimsically Mad
Summary: Aleron is requested to retrieve an unknown artefact. During the journey he runs into trouble, but his reward makes it well worth it. I'm horrible with this summary thingamajig, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The soft crackling of fire, accompanied by the snorting of the white elk that slept by the entrance of the cave was enough to keep Aleron awake. He'd given up on sleeping long ago, despite the fact that both he and the elk had been travelling for well over a week with little rest.

With a small sigh, Aleron looked up at the portion of the sky that was visible from inside the cave. Ever since they reached the tops of the Alasre Mountains, the night skies lit up with the eerie glow of the northern lights. The green and blue light never disappeared, it never slowed its pace or flickered, it was always there, shining with a steady glow. Aleron enjoyed watching the light rush over the skies, he liked the way it slithered and billowed, almost like it had a life of its own. Not that it had, but there was something unearthly about it.

A log fell over in the small camp fire and sent a cloud of glowing ash into the air. Aleron moved his gaze to watch the flames flicker, the orange light tossed long shades around the cave. It was calm, almost peaceful this high up into the mountains, few people ever came here, and Aleron found himself re-evaluating his life.

He was getting old, he couldn't deny that. He'd soon reach his fiftieth birthday, and he could feel that unstoppable cold creep into his limbs. Death didn't scare him, but he was worried about the time he had left. He always felt like he didn't have time to do everything that he wanted, but he'd begun to fear that he wouldn't have time to do anything that he wanted.

He scratched his short, black beard and hummed to himself. His beard, as well as his short cut black hair, started to become gray with age, and you could almost see the gray hairs appear over night. He had a son, he outlived his wife, and he had friends. But he still felt that urge to travel around and experience everything the life had to offer, much to his son's dismay.

A small twitch in the corner of Aleron's mouth turned into a small smile when his son's angry and sour face appeared before his eyes. Sinan had been so mad at him for leaving, even if he'd told him that this was the last time he travelled like this.

"_So you're leaving again, without telling your son?" Sinan stood in the doorway to Aleron's study, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth twisted into a frown. Aleron barely looked up from the bag he was packing._

"_I'm against you leaving, and you know why. I don't want my daughter to grow up without her grandfather." He said and continued to stare at Aleron's hunched back. With a small, barely audible sigh, Aleron was still before turning around to look at his son._

"_You know very well that I can't sit still, Sinan." He said and looked at his angered son. Sinan's hot temper and stubborn personality came from his mother, who sadly enough passed away a few years ago. Right now Aleron didn't know if it was a curse or good luck, Sinan would most certainly try and stop him from leaving._

"_You're getting old, Father. Look," He gestured at Aleron's greying hair, "Even your body admits that you are getting old. Why can't you accept this, and just stay here, for once? You know how my daughter loves to listen to your stories. She would be devastated if you left now and didn't come back." Sinan angrily slammed his foot into the doorpost and cussed when pain shot up through his leg._

_Aleron looked at his son for a moment before turning to finish packing his bag._

"_This will be the last time, I promise. After I've done this, I'll settle down like the old man I am." He said and checked that the straps of his bag were secured. He didn't want to drop anything, from previous experience he knew that it could be catastrophic to leave your bag open while you walk._

_Sinan's light footsteps reached Aleron's ears and a tanned hand grabbed the bracer around his arm._

"_Father, please don't leave, not now, not to where you are going." Sinan nearly hissed and stared at Aleron with those storm gray eyes of his. He'd inherited his mother's eyes and temper, and Aleron's sharp, slightly square features. Aleron shook his head and straightened his back, wincing slightly as the bones in his spine popped uncomfortably. Sinan's grip of his arm hardened, and Aleron turned to look at his son._

"_Sinan, please. Let me do this, at least once more while I still have time." Aleron said softly and put a gloved hand on Sinan's. Sinan stared at him for a long time before sighing and taking a step back. He rubbed his temples with closed eyes and exhaled slowly._

"_Fine. But you better come back, or I'll curse you for the rest of my life." Sinan said quietly and balled his fists._

"_Thank you, Sinan." Aleron said and pulled his son into a rough hug before pulling back and grabbing his bag._

"_Don't mention it…" Sinan mumbled sourly and looked at his father angrily. Aleron put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile._

"_Don't worry, I'll be back. And to make up for it, I'll spend all my time with your daughter." He said and patted Sinan's shoulder, despite the feelings that swept across the others face. _

_Aleron looked around his study, he would miss the room while he was gone, but he would have time when he came back. The walls were covered in bookshelves that nearly broke under the weight of the books on top, and in the middle of the dimly lit room there was a desk. The desk was covered in paper, parchment rolls, books and various other items such as quills, ink pots and whatnot. Aleron spent most of his time in here, writing or reading, researching on myths, stories, or just interesting places he came across during his years of travelling._

"_Father. Go before I regret my decision." Sinan's unusually calm voice brought his attention back to his son and he nodded quickly._

"_See you then, when I'm back again." He said and flung the bag over his shoulder. He looked at Sinan, and Sinan looked at him, then Aleron promptly turned around and walked out through the door. _

The sudden snort from the elk startled Aleron where he sat, deep in thought. The elk looked at him for a few seconds, then it got to its feet and snorted again before taking a few steps towards the entrance of the cave. Aleron caught the gesture and sighed heavily before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You got it, you got it." He mumbled and got to his feet slowly. His muscles put up a fight, this unnatural cold and the constant travelling could tear anyone out, especially someone as old as Aleron. Brushing a few snowflakes off of his gray and blue robes, Aleron looked at the fire and scooped snow into the flames, putting it out with a hiss and a cloud of smoke. He adjusted his red, gold and green sash, as well as the belt on the sash that held his sword and hunting knife.

Aleron flicked his hood up over his head and took a few steps towards the elk. He put a hand on the animal's side and looked at the white snow and dark, almost black shapes that were rocks outside of the cave. He was a bit reluctant to leave, he had to admit, but the elk was his guide and travelling companion, so he followed it and trusted it that it would lead him to his goal. Though he didn't really have a goal, that woman who requested him didn't tell him what she wanted, just "something" would do.

The elk snorted and started to plod through the thick layer of snow outside. Aleron followed after a few seconds, he threw his bag over his shoulder and looked around to make sure everything was as he found it. Apart from the smoking wood he used for the fire, the cave was no different from when he came there, so he could leave it behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind violently tore in Aleron's clothes as he stumbled through the snow, trying to keep up with the elk next to him. The animal didn't seem to mind the wind, but Aleron couldn't handle it much more, he needed to find a shelter and rest. He raised his head and squinted against the wind, but it was nearly pitch black now that the dark storm clouds blocked the northern lights.

"Damn it…" Aleron mumbled to himself and hunched his back to shield himself from the force of the snow storm. Every time a snowflake hit his bare hands or face, it felt like someone threw a needle at him, and by now it felt like a thousand of them. His fingers dug into the thick fur of the white elk, and Aleron felt how the animal slowed down, if just a little bit.

"_Good. Now I have to find somewhere to rest._" Aleron thought and glanced at the dark shapes that towered around him. It was another pass, though it should have been shielded from the wind by the mountain sides, it was too wide, which allowed the wind to slip down and compress itself to enhance its force. Aleron desperately tried to find a cave or a rock to hide at, but he couldn't see more than a few meters because of the snow in the air.

He started to feel nervous, and slightly scared. If he didn't find shelter soon enough he didn't know what would happen. Death almost certainly waited, he guessed that much, but he didn't want to freeze to death only to never be found. It was that, and his son. Sinan would really curse him for as long as he lived, and probably beyond that, Aleron raised him to be a man of his word, and he was.

_The elk raised its head and looked at the bare hand that gripped the thick fur around its neck. Bland, as he called himself, sensed the discomfort that the man next to him felt. He didn't exactly understand why Aleron was so nervous; the storm that raged around them wasn't that bad. But then again, humans were different from most animals. They weren't as strong and sturdy. At least that's what Bland learnt during his time as a companion to humans._

_With a loud snort that was quickly drowned by the roaring of the storm, Bland turned away from his course and headed towards the side of the mountain pass. He easily pulled the human with him, but he made sure that they didn't lose each other, because that wouldn't be good. Bland was entrusted with this man and his life and Bland would carry out his task. He sensed something that he couldn't see, but his instincts urged him to move towards the steep stone walls of the mountain. _

Aleron grunted in surprise when the white elk turned away from its previous path and dragged Aleron along. It seemed that they headed for the edge of the pass, towards the mountain walls. Maybe the elk realized that Aleron was running out of power, or that they simply had to take cover and waist the storm out.

With a few long steps, Aleron managed to catch up with the elk and walk next to it instead of being dragged behind it. Aleron pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and lowered his head, his eyes weren't useful, so he might as well spare himself the pain of the cold snow and rely on the senses of the elk instead. He felt a little calmer, knowing that the elk would look out for him, but he couldn't shake his nervousness off completely.

_Bland raised his massive head and stared ahead. There was a dark shape in the mess of white snow that the wind threw around them, but it wasn't a part of the stone wall. It was more like a dark hole. Bland lowered his head again and turned to look at the miserable figure that stumbled next to his own massive shape. The human looked cold and tired, and the discomfort he felt affected Bland, it urged him to move faster. With a long grunt, Bland quickened his pace towards the darker hole in the mountain._

Aleron nearly lost his grip of the elk when it jerked forwards. He tripped, but managed to get his feet under himself and continue to walk. He looked up and was surprised to find a darker shape ahead. It looked like some sort of cave, or hole for that matter, but this had to be what made the elk so excited. Quietly thanking any god that might listen, Aleron followed the elk into a dark cave.

The wind abruptly stopped, though he could still hear its roaring, but Aleron was relieved, he could finally rest. He let go of the elk and waved his hand in the air, muttering something inaudible. A werelight appeared over Aleron's head and filled the cave with its steady orange light. Much to his surprise, the cave didn't stop, but it continued further into the mountain, though Aleron wouldn't see where it ended because of the insufficient light he created.

_Bland stood still and blinked a few times when Aleron's light appeared. It was strange really; Bland wasn't satisfied with this place. He felt drawn into the cave, like it wanted him to continue until his found the end of the dark path ahead. Bland decided that the human should come too if he were to follow what pulled him like a magnet. Feeling the hand that still gripped his fur, Bland snorted and started to walk further into the cave._

Aleron was about to let go of the elk when it suddenly began to steam ahead. White clouds formed around their heads when Aleron reluctantly followed the elk. His werelight soared above his head, unmoving. The steady light fell over the uneven walls and created long a myriad of different dark holes, cracks and shapes. Aleron couldn't help but shudder, somehow this place felt dangerous.

"Hey, stop it." He mumbled and tried to pull the elks fur, but without success. The large animal continue to walk, its pace seemed to slowly quicken, as if it were eager to reach the end of the tunnel. Aleron sighed. He couldn't stop it, so he had to follow it, even if he didn't like it. With a defeated sigh, Aleron put his free hand on his sword and got prepared to either fight or flee, depending on what the end of the cave held.


	3. Chapter 3

Aleron was stunned. He was so taken aback by the unexpected scenery that he could barely breathe. He clung to the elk's side when his legs threatened to fail him and at the same time he tried to calm himself.

The end of the cave hadn't been a small hollow area, nor had it been some other normal formation. It was a hall, a large hall with massive stone pillars that carried the ceiling high above. Aleron could barely believe what he was seeing, it was that magnificent. The light from the orange ball that soared above Aleron's head barely did anything to light the surroundings, the light never reached the top of the pillars, it only created an island of bright orange light around Aleron and the elk.

"This.. This is-" Aleron began to say but he became quiet when he heard his own voice bounce back at him. Curious to see what was beyond the darkness, Aleron let the werelight grow until it was at least three times as bright as it was before. He looked around in astonishment and slowly he began to walk through the grand hall.

The cave from which Aleron and the elk emerged was located at the short side of the large room. Marble pillars in white, cream and black lined the white walls, they were too thick for one man alone to reach around, and at least four full grown men would be required to reach around the smooth stone. The base of each pillar was richly decorated with patterns of flowers, wines, animals, people and unknown runes.

The floor was made out of the same marble as the pillars, but it seemed to shift from white and cream to a light shade of gray with a barely visible tint of purple and pink. Darker veins ran through the stone, but there was something odd about the floor that Aleron just couldn't put his finger on. It seemed to miss something, something important. As he stared at the floor under his feet, he slowly realized that there was no dust or dirt on the smooth, cold stone, there was no dust on the pillars, and the air was clear and crisp.

It was strange that a place like this wouldn't be at least a bit worn down. Aleron had never heard of anything like this, so it must be old, very old. Aleron scratched his black and grey beard and shrugged it off. He continued to scan the room with curiosity shining in his golden hazel eyes. He didn't realize that the elk was still by the entrance, standing there and looking at Aleron with large, black eyes.

Aleron's footsteps sounded disturbingly loud in the compact silence of the large open space. As he continued t walk, the air gradually changed and became colder. Aleron noticed that when he walked through the cave, the air was warmer and more confined, but now it was getting as cold as the stormy winds outside. Small white clouds formed with each breath he took and he pulled his scarf further up his neck to stay warm.

Aleron passed a large number of columns before reaching the wall that faced the entrance; he was now at the opposite end of the large hall from where he emerged. He traced a dark vein in the creamy golden marble with a finger and looked up to try and see what lay above, but all he could see was the pillars that disappeared into complete darkness. He reluctantly moved his gaze to follow the wall instead, and he slowly walked along the wall until he saw a black hole.

It was all too symmetrical to be a wall that collapsed; it looked more like a gate, or a doorway, but without the door. The edges of the open gate were decorated with the same pattern as the base, and probably the top, of the pillars, but the marble that the figures were carved in weren't like the marble in the walls or the pillars. It was a pure white, set aside from the dark veins that were imbedded in the stone, and it didn't shift into the creamy golden color of the walls.

Aleron cautiously stepped through the gate and found himself in a long hallway lined by almost identical pillars to those in the large room, but these were smaller, and he could see the ceiling above his head. The ceiling was made out of a dark blue stone, it didn't have the dark streaks like the marble, and it seemed to shine differently in the orange light from Aleron's spell.

The hallway was large, both wide and high, wide enough for at least five people to walk next to each other, and high enough for four grown men to stand on each others shoulders. The arched ceiling had golden inscriptions carved into the dark blue stone, but Aleron couldn't read what it said. Along the hallway there were more passages like the one Aleron passed through, and he guessed that they ended in rooms like the one he first saw, or smaller ones, maybe living quarters or other public areas.

Aleron continued to walk down the hallway, amazed by the architecture and the skill that whoever created this possessed. The whole place had something unearthly about it, like the northern lights. Aleron traced the curling wines next to a doorway and inspected the carvings more closely. It had animals that rested, played or fought, humans that hunted, flowers that grew or died, but at the very top of the arched passage there were a symbol he didn't recognize. It looked like two separate beings, but at the same time they seemed to belong to each other. With a hum, Aleron left the carvings and looked down the hallway.

At the end he could see a faint light that he couldn't recall seeing there before, and he immediately became tense. He knew a lot about magic and strange things, but he never took anything for granted. But somehow, it felt like he'd been here before. Maybe not exactly like that, but there was something vaguely familiar about the light, and the whole temple, if you could call it that.

Aleron unsheathed his word snuck closer to the light, careful to keep his back against the wall to avoid getting ambushed. His hand squeezed the rough leather handle when he unconsciously dimmed the werelight. He crept closer and closer to the end of the hallway, and when he reached the pillars that guarded the gate, his werelight disappeared completely. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Aleron peeked around the golden pillar.


	4. Chapter 4

The sight that met Aleron was even more stunning and strange than the great hall he found himself in after walking down the dark tunnel. The room was round, completely round, and the walls arched into the dome like ceiling. Above the center of the room there was a large opening, perfectly circular and open to the skies above. The northern lights shone through the opening and spread its light through the grand room. Pillars ran along the walls, just like the other rooms, but these were golden. Different creatures were carved straight out of the stone, and they seemed to reach out into the room as if they had been turned into stone in an instant. Statues of animals and other unrecognizable things stood between the golden pillars. They too were golden, just as the gargoyle like creatures that rested at the top of the pillars, at the bottom and on the walls.

But that was not the strangest part, neither was the black stone of the walls or the checked floor. In the far end of the room, opposite of the arched gateway, there was a second level, almost like a balcony. Two curved stone stairs on each side of the balcony led up to a large stone altar, and behind that altar was a large, golden sculpture. It was similar to the symbol that adorned the top of each passage or doorway, but this looked like the origin of those symbols.

It was two humans, two young boys to be exact. They were joined together at the hip, but one reached out into the room with a gentle smile, as if he was offering his hand to a lady. The second stood proudly with a sword crossed over his chest and a grim look in his eyes. He was clad in a cuirass, bracers and a billowing cloak rested on his shoulders. The other figure was clad in billowing robes that displayed thin and delicate shoulders, and he had jewelry the other man lacked.

Aleron stared for what felt like days before he finally snapped out of it. He carefully took a few testing steps towards the middle of the room, testing if it was safe or if there were any traps that would activate. When nothing happened, he moved slightly quicker, and he soon reached the white marble stairs that led up to the balcony. He slowly climbed the stairs while holding his sword, ready to strike at the slightest sign of danger.

When Aleron laid his eyes on the plain stone altar, he felt another wave of familiarity. There was a piece of red silk draped over the altar, and on the silk laid two golden items. The first was a golden quill; the second was a golden dagger. Aleron had his eyes fixed on the golden treasures as he moved closer, inch by inch. He slowly sheathed his sword and let his arms drop to his sides.

He continued to stare at the golden quill and the golden dagger for what felt like ages. Somehow, the atmosphere in the room gave you the impression of it being timeless, like once you entered, time stopped around you. The cold air that came from the circular hole in the middle of the dome turned every breath into a small cloud, and Aleron could feel the biting cold creep into his hands and face.

Ignoring the cold air and the timeless feeling, Aleron raised his hand and reached out to touch the objects on the altar. He breathlessly held his hand over the quill, hesitant to actually touch it. It seemed like a crime that a human would touch something so beautiful, so sacred. After a few seconds, Aleron quickly grabbed the quill and pulled it closer to his chest.

With a groan, Aleron swayed where he stood and stared up at the light the flowed through the opening in the ceiling. Visions flickered across his eyes, too fast for him to be able to distinguish anything, and voices filled his head. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He convulsively held onto the quill when he dropped to his knees, unable to stand straight under the immense pressure that filled his mind. He heard voices, he saw things, different sensations filled his body, but everything came like a giant tidal wave.

He opened his mouth to scream, hoping to relieve himself of the pain that cut through his head and spine, but nothing would come. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't scream, or even move. When a sudden jolt of power rushed into his body, he managed to stand up. He leaned against the altar, holding the quill close to his body and mumbling incoherently with dimmed eyes.

Aleron wasn't aware of what was going on outside of his body, the strange power of the golden quill consumed him and all that he was. He stood there and stared into the distance, eyes clouded and unseeing, mumbling of things not meant for the ears of mortals.

Blue and green strands of light began to descend from the opening in the dome like ceiling. It moved slowly, inexorably. It twisted around itself as it crept down towards the checked stone floor in front of the balcony. Its light danced over the golden statues, making it look like they had a life of their own, but Aleron saw none of this, he stood unmoving, holding the golden quill in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The green and blue lights reached the floor and filled the room with a blinding light. A second later the light disappeared, and where the lights touched the floor, there stood two young men. One had the garb of a rich man, billowing robes and a fair, gentle face; the other had a sword in his hand, armor on his body and a stern, almost cruel look in his eyes. They were still for a moment, then they both looked at Aleron. He wasn't mumbling anymore, he was simply staring into the distance like his soul left his body.

"_Brother? Is he the one who summoned us?" _The fair man asked. The room was quiet for a moment, though his words seemed to linger in the air.

"_Yes, Brother. He is." _Came the answer. The two of them looked at each other before parting and walking towards the altar on the balcony. They were identical, set aside from the clothes, and they both moved with the same grace and power. They seemed to float up the stairs and over the white marble floor before stopping on each side of Aleron. The gentle looking man put a thin, elegant hand over Aleron's who clutched the golden quill.

Aleron jerked away from the touch like he was burnt by a hot knife. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with a shriek of pain and surprise. It took him a few moments to regain his composure and clear his mind, he was still holding the quill, but the power it had on him seemed weaker, like it was pulled back by something.

"_You found us, Mortal." _The man with the sword said and looked down at Aleron who quickly turned to look at the figure who spoke to him. His eyes widened slightly and he crawled backwards before slowly getting to his feet. He looked from one man to the other, then down at the golden quill and back at the men.

"W-who…?" He stuttered before coughing violently. His throat hurt like he swallowed sand or hot mead.

"_We are Castor and Pollux, The Twins." _The man in the robes said and looked at Aleron with a gentle smile. Aleron stared at him for a moment before it dawned on him what he said. The Twins, Gemini, the constellation on the night skies. Gods.

Aleron could barely stand straight from the shock this knowledge brought him. Before he could say more, the man with the sword spoke up.

"_Why did you call us, Mortal?" _He looked at Aleron like he was expecting him to disappear at any moment, like he wanted Aleron to just disappear from his sanctuary.

Aleron buried his head in his hands with a groan. A stabbing headache set in now that he was relieved of the power of the golden quill.

"I-I needed a shelter, from the snow storm. I came here, and found this." He mumbled and straightened his back.

"_You are Aleron, are you not?" _The gentle man said, the one who was Castor. Aleron was startled by his words and nearly dropped the quill in his hands.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, puzzled. In return, he got a rumbling laugh from the one who was Pollux, and an amused smile by Castor.

"_Leo told us about a human that found his temple and called him. We are gods, few things pass by us." _Castor said and reached out to take the quill from Aleron. Aleron stared at Castor in disbelief, but returned the quill to the fair man. He knew what Castor meant. Years and years ago, when he was exploring the Etain Desert, Aleron stumbled over a temple much like this one. He found a golden claw, and Leo, a great lion, appeared before him. Aleron had been foolish enough to try and challenge Leo, but the god refused to kill him when Aleron lost. Instead he sent Aleron into the desert to either die by himself or return home.

"_What do you want with my Quill of Knowledge?" _Castor asked as he put the quill back on the red silk. Aleron noticed how the god's skin seemed to glow, and he also noticed that Castor's eyes lacked pupils.

"I want nothing with it. I was curious, forgive me." Aleron said and bowed for the god, hoping that he wouldn't become enraged. Castor only looked at Aleron and then at his twin brother.

"_Then there is no need for you to apologize." _Pollux said instead of his brother. He had a curious look in his eyes when he studied Aleron.

"_Most men would have taken my Dagger of Power. But you did not. Why is that?" _Pollux asked Aleron and gestured to the dagger on the red silk.

Aleron was quiet for a few seconds before he could find his answer.

"Because I value knowledge over power." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Pollux looked at him with an unreadable expression before turning to his brother.

"_Brother, shall we send him home? He cannot stay here." _Pollux said and earned a slow nod from his bother.

"W-wait, I have so many questions!" Aleron exclaimed now that he cleared his mind enough. He looked from Pollux to Castor, then back to Pollux and then at Castor again. Castor smiled softly and placed a hand over Aleron's chest, which caused the man to take a step back.

"_Do not worry, you will find the answers you seek if you keep looking." _Castor said and removed his hand. Pollux nodded slowly and looked at the golden dagger on the altar. Aleron followed the god's gaze and realized what he was thinking.

"I'll leave these here; Leo gave me enough for a lifetime." He said calmly to ensure the god that he wouldn't steal anything.

Pollux looked at Aleron, closed his eyes and lowered his head in a respectful gesture. Castor chuckled, a soft, unearthly sound, and took a few steps towards hi brother. He joined his brothers left side and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"_Then go, Aleron, Son of Man. Tell none of this, but share with them your knowledge." _Castor said when Pollux raised his head and looked at his brother. They both smiled, then their bodies began to disintegrate. They slowly turned into the same light that came from the Aurora Borealis, until they were completely freed of their physical forms.

Aleron was fascinated; he continued to look at the swirling light as it floated through the air to the middle of the room and fled the same way it entered. Just before the last of the light disappeared, a soft voice echoed through the room;

"_Travel safely, Aleron, Son of Man. Spread light and join us one day." _When the voice died out, Aleron snapped out of his spellbound state. He looked around as if he just woke up, then he glanced at the golden quill and the golden dagger on the red silk. He continued to look at the beautiful objects before running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

He left the beautiful room and headed back the same way he came, all of his thoughts soared back to Castor and Pollux. He'd been talking to gods, and him of all people. He barely noticed his worn out body when he entered the large hall and sent his were light into the air over his head. He ran across the room, his heavy footsteps echoing between the walls, until he came to the opposite end.

The white elk was still there, waiting for him. Aleron came to a stop next to the elk and looked back into the darkness from which he came. He then looked at his own hands, and then back at the darkness, and then at the elk. With a small smile he grabbed a hold of the elk's fur and urged it to walk back into the cave from which they entered. It was reluctant, but soon they were walking back through the tunnel.

After a few minutes of walking, Aleron saw how daylight flooded the tunnel. He was surprised, he had no idea how long he was in there, but at least a day, it felt like. Putting the werelight out and stopping at the entrance of the cave, Aleron took a deep breath of the cold air. He felt relieved, in some way, though he didn't know how.

The elk snorted and took a few steps into the snow, then it stopped and looked at Aleron. With a grin, he followed the elk and stopped next to it.

"Wait till I tell Sinan about this…" Aleron mumbled to himself as he began to walk back the way they came through the storm. He had completely forgotten why he came here in the first place, his mind was far away from the strange woman who requested him to go on this mission.

With a smile on his lips, his heart at ease and his mind buzzing with ideas and thoughts, Aleron patted the elk next to him and began to hum as he walked, happy to be on his way home.


End file.
